


Wayward

by Eliniita



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliniita/pseuds/Eliniita
Summary: Inspired by “Dinah Lance home for wayward kids.”Oliver and Dinah and all their foster kids.Just a story about family.Roy, Connor, Dick, Jason and Damian causing shenanigans.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Wayward

The little dark haired 6 year old hugged his teddy bear tighter, trying to stop the nervous feeling in his tummy. He had never lived away from home. He'd never even had a sleepover anywhere. His mother had always been strict about things like that- but now she was gone, having abandoned him as if he were some toy she’d no longer wanted. 

She had taken him to a fire station and told him to wait there for her. All he remembered was the loneliness he’d felt. Thankfully a firefighter had noticed him after a couple of hours. CPS had been called. 

So there he was. Bounced around for a few days until they could place him in a permanent, temporary, foster home. His eyes were focused on the window to his right. With every passing tree, he longed for home. He wanted, more than anything, to be returned to his mother...but how do you return to a mother that has disappeared off the face of the planet? 

"Alright kiddo, we're here." Hal parked in front of a bland looking house. It was three stories high, including an attic and a lighthouse, and Damian couldn't help frowning at the 'dump' he’d be staying in. At least it was only for a few days. That’s what he kept telling himself. 

"How long will I stay here?" He was scared. He wanted to go home. Even if home was where the monster lived. 

"I'm not sure, but I promise you'll like it." Hal assured, helping him with his one suitcase. "This is a good place, where you'll be safe until we can figure out where your mom went." He tried to explain. 

Damian’s eyes were drawn to a little boy drawing on the house steps with all kinds of colored chalk. It surprised him. He would have never been allowed to chalk up his home. 'Home' was an immaculate castle where things were always to be clean and put away in their rightful spot. 

"Connor!" Hal smiled at the little 3 year old, who turned around and ran to hug him. 

"Where's your mom, buddy?" Hal was, ready to make the transition as smooth as possible. 

"Inside. She's being silly." Connor 'explained'. By 'silly' he meant that she was trying to get dinner ready for 5 boys, 3 of them teenagers, and she was losing her mind, so she'd sent her 'little helper' outside with the tub of chalk. 

Hal nodded slowly and made introductions. "Connor, this is the new boy that will be staying here with you, his name is Damian. Damian, Connor, Connor, Damian." The man smiled and hoped it'd go well. 

The 6 year old scoffed, while the little boy in front of him smiled and lunged at him, wrapping him in a hug. 

“I can show you where you're gonna sleep! New boys sleep upstairs. Next to Mommy and Daddy's room so you don't run away." Connor was young, but he knew the rules for the 'new kids'. "And then you stay a long time but then maybe go home. Or get adopted." He overly explained. 

"Not me though, because I always live here." Connor continued. It was a choppy explanation, but the little boy had had terrible worries about all the kids that came and left. He'd developed separation anxiety, thinking he'd one day have to leave to a new family, and so Oliver and Dinah had done their best to explain that HE would never leave- because HE was their only biological child. And that made him special, and it meant that he got to help them with all the kids that came and went. It hadn’t been the best explanation, as the little one was convinced that he was in charge of his teenage brothers. 

“...” Damian held Hal’s hand, surprising the man. 

“You’ll like it here. We gots lots of aminals-” Connor continued, as Hal picked him up and started walking up the long staircase, while holding Damian’s hand. 

Upstairs, Oliver was in the middle of taking all of Roy and Jason’s electronics, not happy by their recent behavior of giving Dinah grief. Connor burst in and went to hug the man’s legs, making him drop Roy’s phone.

“Shit, Dad!”.

“....Watch the language, your phone is fine.” The man groaned and turned to his hyper, bouncy, excited boy. 

“Daddy!” Connor extended his arms to be carried, ignoring the scene he’d walked in on. “The new boy is here and Mommy was right- he’s a LITTLE kid and he’s going to be my new best friend!”— even if said boy seemed cranky and unwilling to say much of anything. 

"That's great, baby, is he…?” He didn’t have to finish his sentence because just then, Hal walked in, holding a little boy’s hand. He was a black haired, green eyed boy with warmth to his skin and a scowl on his face. 

  
  


“You must be Damian. I’m Oliver Queen. You can call me Ollie.” The blond man outstretched a hand to shake, but the little 6 year old simply glared, and held on to Hal’s hand tighter. 

“....Right. Well… you’ve met Connor. He’s my 3 years old-” 

“Daddy! I’m going to be 4!” Connor frowned at him as if he’d just insulted him. Oliver had to hold in a groan. 

“Right, but you’re not 4 yet. You’re 3.” He tried to continue, “Jason is 12 and Roy is 13.” 

When nobody spoke, Oliver gave the teenagers a look. 

“Oh, hey.” 

“Hi.” 

Neither was enthusiastic, and, in turn, Damian’s scowl deepened. He didn’t like them, he decided. 

“... Right. Why don’t we head downstairs for dinner? Hal? You stayin’?” 

“Only if Dinah cooked.” 

-

As they all sat for dinner, Dinah started to make introductions, but Connor had to do it. He stood on his chair like he was putting on a show. Dick sighed a bit, but they were all used to the little one’s antics. “First is Dick, he’s very super old, he’s 13! And he doesn’t have a mommy or a daddy because-” 

"Connor, we’ve told you that's not necessary to mention," Oliver frowned, not enjoying the ‘circus’- 

He didn’t know when this had become his life, to be honest. He’d grown up a spoiled, rich kid with no problems. He viewed the world a certain way- even now. He’d been an irresponsible, giddy, drunk teenager and that lifestyle had followed him into young adulthood- but then he’d met Roy. A little red headed orphan. And he’d completely fallen in love with the boy’s mentor. Dinah. And so, in a whirlwind of romance, he’d begun to date her, and had slowly but surely grown to love the little boy that happened to be in their lives. They’d married, and adopted him, and because Roy understood what it was like to need a home, and so did Dinah, fostering had come naturally. 

They all 3 had empathy and an understanding of these children. It was their youngest baby that didn’t quite understand that the world was not the kindest place for all children. So Connor ‘shushed’ his dad and continued. “Dickie doesn’t have a mommy or daddy because they died and he came to live with us. He likes to read me stories at bedtime.”

"Do you need a time out?" Oliver didn’t always have the patience for his little mini-me. 

“NO!” The little boy stomped his foot on the chair, making Roy laugh. He couldn’t help it. It was the same shit show every night.

“And this is Connor.” HE continued, looking at the new kid, trying to make him comfortable. “He’s 3 and likes to throw tantrums.”

“Every. Fucking. Day.” Jason concluded.

Oliver gave Roy and Jason a disapproving look before looking at Dinah to grab Connor, who was still on the damn chair stomping on it.

“Boys, why don’t you just introduce yourselves?” She suggested, while grabbing her little one.

Roy couldn’t help rolling his eyes a bit. What was there really to say? The house and its inhabitants was just a thing you had to get used to. 

“...Well, my name is Dick, and I think you’ll like it here.” The oldest child spoke up, smiling at the little dark haired kid. Dinah and Oliver both smiled at him- it was nice to have ONE unproblematic child. 

“I WANTED TO TALK!” Connor sobbed, while Roy felt bad for him and spoke up.

“... Dad, just let him, we don’t mind his dumb little introductions...”

"Your mother and I do. He can wait his turn like a good little boy.” Oliver looked at Connor with a stern look as he said it. 

Damian, meanwhile, was staring at the food in the middle, wondering when everyone was going to stop arguing so he could start eating. When the background noise continued, he couldn’t help reaching out to the chicken on his plate, and started eating. 

“You’re NOT A’pposed to use your HANDS. And that’s a RULE!” Connor informed impatiently from his mother’s lap. It was hard to take him seriously with jam all over his face, and fingers. 

Oliver gave Dinah a look, but she was already standing up and taking Connor to the kitchen to remind him that it was not HIS job to enforce the rules. 

"Ignore HIM." Oliver gave Damian a smile, but did give him a fork, for the potato salad, at least. “He’s mommy’s little helper.” 

“Demon helper.” Roy corrected, making Jason burst out laughing. 

“I take it you boys want to help clean up the table today?” Oliver quirked a brow at them, which made the laughter die mid air. 

“Finish eating, and then, Roy, Dick, can you boys show Damian the chore chart and then explain family meeting?" They had one every night, though sometimes it was more trouble than it was worth. 

"Sure-" Dick answered for them, as Roy was whispering with Jason. Dick had lived at the house for 4 years now, and was well versed in all the rules and traditions. 

"Thanks buddy." Oliver ruffled his hair, and excused himself to the kitchen, where Dinah was talking gently with Connor, who was on the kitchen counter, with a tumbler of juice in his hands. 

"Do rude little boys get rewarded with juice?" 

"No, but, but we talked about how we're not going to yell at the dinner table anymore, and he happened to mention that a certain blond haired man, let's call him, 'Daddy', gave him and the rest of the boys a jumbo bag of candy today. And now that bag is empty." She suddenly turned things around to blame Oliver for all the hyper boys she'd had to deal with that day. 

“...Sorry.” He’d completely forgotten, to be honest- he’d just needed to bribe them with something so they’d leave him alone long enough for him to work on email correspondence. 

She rolled her eyes, but let it be. “Did you get the groceries I asked you to get?” 

He gave her a surprised look, signifying he had most definitely not. 

“... Son, let’s go to the grocery store? Mommy made us a list.” Oliver went to grab Connor’s hand and got his phone out to check points, as the boys were only allowed out if they had at least 5 ‘good behavior’ points.

Dick was in the 30’s, Roy had 6, and Jason had 1. 

Great.


End file.
